hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Hades
Hades, God of the Underworld and Lord of the Dead is a recurring character on , and . He is the brother of Zeus and Poseidon, as well as ruled the Underworld. He tended to the souls of the dead. His sister is Celesta. When Cerberus got loose and was wreaking havoc in the Underworld, Hades made a deal with Hercules that he could take his wife, Deianeira, back to the land of the living if he caught Cerberus. Hercules did so in (Hercules in the Underworld). Hades was in love with Persephone, the daughter of Demeter. However, Demeter did not approve of Hades. When Hades became frustrated with Demeter's interference, he "kidnapped" Persephone and brought her to the Underworld. Demeter was furious. She caused a winter storm which killed many crops and people in the land of the living. She asked for Hercules' help to go to the Underworld and retrieve Persephone. Hercules discovered that Persephone had not been taken against her will. She was in love with Hades. Hercules negotiated a deal wherein Persephone would spend half the year with Hades and the other half with Demeter (HTLJ "The Other Side"). Feeling that Hercules owed him because he missed Persephone during her time away from the Underworld, Hades asked the hero to assist when Sisyphus tricked Timuron into taking his place in Tartarus. Hades gave Hercules three days to bring the real Sisyphus to the Underworld. He told the hero he couldn't do it himself because he was too busy as Zeus had cut his staff to two and Ares was sending numerous dead from the Thracian Wars. Once Hercules managed to get Sisyphus to the Underworld Hades agreed to let Timuron have 24 hours of life so he could say goodbye to his wife, Daphne (HTLJ "Highway to Hades"). When Iolaus was killed by the Enforcer II, Hades agreed to let Hercules take Iolaus back to the land of the living if he could defeat the Enforcer II by sunset. The other condition of the bargain was that Hercules had to take the original Enforcer with him so that she could prove herself worthy of either the Elysian Fields or Tartarus (HTLJ "Not Fade Away"). Hades seems to one of the respectable members of the Olympian Pantheon. Gallery File:Hades_underworld.jpg|Hades in "Hercules in the Underworld" File:Hades_other_side.jpg|Hades in "The Other Side" File:Other_side_08.jpg|With Persephone in "The Other Side" File:Other_side_09.jpg|With Hercules in "The Other Side" File:Highway_to_hades_01.jpg|In "Highway to Hades" File:Highway_to_hades_13.jpg|With Hercules and Timuron in "Highway to Hades" File:Not_fade_away_06.jpg|With Persephone in "Not Fade Away" hades-5x19-jh1.jpg|Needs Citation hades_thomson.jpg|Needs Citation hades 2.jpg|Needs Citation Appearances Powers Hades is one of the most powerful Greek gods. He can teleport, throw fire balls, throw green energy blasts, lightning bolts, kill a mortal, wipe out memories, conjuration, create windows to oversee people in the underworld, has super strength, can go back through time ("Armageddon Now"), he has the power of healing ("Motherhood"), become invisible, reanimate and resurrect mortals. He possesses the Helmet Of Hades that can turn someone invisible, even to gods. When gods are in the underworld, they lose their powers ("God Fearing Child" and "The Other Side"). Demeter told Hercules that he will has commands of demons, ghosts and monsters.Ares Hades gladiators Roman sport carsese emperor empire highway warriors armies warrior's war END CLASHGIANTS TITANS uunderworld out side window other's casle tombs doom undergraduates GUARD Newsletter Newsletter Storytelli ng Lightni ng See Also SPENCER COSH END ARMIES WAR'S BATTLE ARES HADES GODS * Underworld * Helmet of Hades de:Hades Category:Characters Category:Children of Kronos Category:Olympians Category:XWP villains Category:HTLJ characters Category:HTLJ villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gods